red_fog_advanced_warfarefandomcom-20200214-history
Black Knights
The Black Knights, are a private military company, operating since 1974 and founded by four MACV-SOG operatives, in order to avoid serving United States' interests. They were known as the Death Troopers, as they killed everyone that could pose a threat to them, those being US or Communist forces. History It begins between 1974 and 1975, during the Cold war at very late stages of the Vietnam War. The faction began with a visionary: MACV-SOG Bravo Unit Captain Williams, who learned about the wish of his superiors: The war was never declared because the CIA detected Soviet biological weapons in the area, but for the sake of winning the war against communism. Williams and his unit defected and many other men who learned about this truth defected with them. Fragging incidents increased in alarming quantities. These men were fighting for their survival, they would never return home and created new identities. They estabilished a base of operations within the deeps of the vietnamese jungle Eventually some of them returned to the United States with the mission of getting a 'rich shitbag' to 'finance' their new faction: The Black Knights. The agents were succesful and brought an entrepeneur to their base, where he was brainwashed into the Black Knights being actually a private security company working for him. He also got a new identity and was keep drugged due to prvent him developing dissociative identity disorder. The Black Knights made a deal with the Communists and then with the Soviets. They will keep them informed about 'American' operations in Eastern soil. More soldiers joined to Williams' cause. What Williams really did was giving them fake information about American operations, and the enemies were in reality prisoners of war unable to join the Black Knights and that were drugged. They earned huge quantities of money for this. Williams created a new unit in the Black Knights: the Corpses, conformed by brainwashed prisoners of war that were unable to join the Black Knights. They were used a fake enemies and disposable troops, in their ranks figured Americans, Vietnamese and Russians alike. Now being a huge faction, with at least 1200 soldiers, in 1979 Black Knights participated as mercenaries in the Cyprus - Turkey Cold War. They were going to win huge quantities of money if they eliminate a turkish operations commander who was in reality a disguised CIA agent. The Black Knights managed to extract him to the base, but Williams and his squad got severely injured after an explosion and then died by their wounds. With Williams dead, another important figure came to replace him: The experienced Major Rommel (known as Old Scorpion). The CIA agent known as Jerry Hawkins, was tortured and drugged (such as Sodium Pentothal) to get him to reveal information about United States operations. Hawkins became a valuable asset for the faction, as the CIA was an open book for the Black Knights. Sometime in 1980, Black Knights made contact with a Soviet double agent, using the CIA's playbook. This agent offered his services to the Black Knights, but they decided to take him the bad way: They drugged him and brainwashed him. This opened more doors to the Black Knights as they learned about Soviet plans to design a biological weapon of mass destruction. Also, they estabilished a base of operations in North Aral Sea. During the 1980s, Black Knights participated and supported the Soviet Union during their war in Afghanistan. They were secretly capturing Soviet and Spetsnaz units to convert them to their faction, as well as Mujahideen fighters to experiment with. Unfortunately, Old Scorpion fell in battle defending his brothers in arms during an extraction. An experimented soldier and great leader will replace him: Captain Miller (known as Iron Scorpion). While he and his men fight, scientists were working in a mechanism to combat PTSD and prevent its effects. Also, some Black Knight units have returned to Cyprus to fight a new threat: A terrorist organization known as the Sons of Cyprus. They will become extinct in 1983. After 1985, Black Knights scientists developed a unit known as Project MBT (or Music Brainwashing Therapy) capable of forcefully increasing the soldiers' morale through music, using subliminal messages in a low frequency, transmitting certain signals, which were captured by soldiers, causing a psychological effect in the brain, greatly increasing the confidence and morale. They used the song ' War Machine ' by Kiss in the experiment, which contributed to its success, thus, the saying "They better watch out... Cause I'm a War Machine" was born, which could be decisive in combat and would transform those elite soldiers into the beasts they would be known for later. In 1989, a disaster occured: Jerry Hawkins mental programming has broken and sent information regarding the Black Knights in North Aral Sea. Two days later, CIA operators and United States Special Forces arrived the area. The battle turned disastrous for both sides: Jerry Hawkins has been killed by the Black Knights and they were suffering too many cassualties (almost 76 killed of 150 soldiers). After retreating, Miller activated the self-destruction silent mode and jumped out of the helicopter with his squad to ensure the United States' defeat. When the time limit has been reached, the explosion obliterated everything and everyone in the base. In 1992, the Fall of Soviet Union gave Black Knights more opportunities to earn money. They estabilished a base of operations in Kantubek, in the Vozrozhdeniya Island, to start a biological weapons project. They also captured two american BMSs in the Bering Strait, those would be stationated in Siberian waters. During this time a new warchief was rising: Roger Gornov (known as Steel Cobra). A Russian-American Green Beret, that fought in the Gulf War and was reported as KIA by his superiors... They Better Watch Out... Cause I'm a War Machine The last thing a Black Knights soldier tells to his brothers before dying. In critical moments, when the unit's in danger, the MBT acts and nullifies any feelings like deppression, pain, fear or confusion and turning them into confidence, bravery and will to fight. So Black Knights soldiers knows that when a brother tells the phrase to them, he will sacrifice in order to ensure the unit's survival. Training Black Knights are known for their mental and physical strength, also they're known by being incredibly enduring and deadly accurate with weapons. In addition, they're lethal hand-to-hand fighters. According to some blackboard textures in the game, part of the Black Knights' training is the following: BLACK KNIGHTS TRAIN EVERYDAY - 200 pushups without interrumption (150 needed to pass) - 100-yard dash (Must be completed around 12 seconds) - Extensive Firearms Training (Recruits must be, at least 97% accurate, 100% accuracy is mandatory in CQB) - Hazardous Environments Survival - Military Intelligence - Martial Arts (All-Geared Up Training) - Urban Warfare Tactics - Guerilla Warfare Tactics - Underwater Combat Tactics - Psychological Training - Specialty Elective: Assault, Engineer, Support and Recon - To graduate, recruits must fight a Black Knight operator. It also known that Black Knights can bench around 600 lbs with little effort, deadlift around 800 lbs and some are capable to squat around 850 lbs. Appearance Black Knights standard uniform consist mainly in black clothes, kevlars, communicators, combat boots, knee pads, a black undershirt and a backpack. The full gear depends on specialty: Assault - Head: Standard Black Knight Combat Helmet, Black Balaclava with Black goggles to conceal identity. - Upper Body: Standard Black Knight Combat Gear. Medics have a cross patch on the arms. - Lower Body: Standard Black Knight Combat Gear. Engineer - Head: Riot Helmet (similar to those worn by police forces). - Upper Body: Standard Black Knight Combat Gear. Engineers usually carry a toolpack in the hip area. Commandos carry an extra knife instead. - Lower Body: Standard Black Knight Combat Gear. Support - Head: Modified Black Knight Combat Helmet with facemask. (Similar to a football helmet) - Upper Body: Standard Black Knight Combat Gear. Support Gunners tend to equip bigger backpacks. - Lower Body: Standard Black Knight Combat Gear. Support units carry a boot knife. Recon - Head: BK-Accuracy Balaclava: Consists in a balaclava with thermal-sight support in left or right eye (Doesn't affect gameplay). - Upper Body: Standard Black Knight Combat Gear. Recon units can carry a pair of binoculars or sometimes a machete in the back. - Lower Body: Standard Black Knight Combat Gear. Military Units Although is unknown how many Black Knights conform their ranks. During the game there are mentioned many units, although they're called by their codename: * 1st Black Knights Joint-Regiment Corps (Codename: Dream Team) * 1st Black Knights Assault and Salvation Regiment (Codename: Bleeding Cross Regiment) * 1st Black Knights Combat Engineering and Machinery Regiment (Codename: Warfare Scream Regiment) * 1st Black Knights Reconnaisance and Scouts Regiment (Codename: Dead-eyes Regiment) * 1st Black Knights Support and Shock Troopers Regiment (Codename: Brute Force Regiment) * 1st Black Knights Commando Battalion (Codename: Phantom) * 1st Black Knights Cavalry Division (Codename: Warthog Division) * 1st Black Knights Airborne Battalion (Codename: Scavengers) * 1st Black Knights Air Regiment (Codename: Falcons) * Corpse Unit (Codename: Corpses) - Unknown if still active Vehicles Unarmed and Armed Vehicles * M1161 ITV * Dirt Bike * BK-Wolfmaw (Chopper motorcycle) * BK-SPEAR Troop Transport (based on M142) * GAZ-3937 Vodnik * M6 Linebacker * 9K22 Tunguska Main Battle Tanks * Leopard 2A6 * T-90 * CGV * M1 Abrams = Aircraft * Rafale F3 * SU-34 Fullback * A-10 Warthog * AC-130 * AH-6 Little Bird * Mi-28 Havoc * UH-1Y Venom * UH-60 Black Hawk * Osprey Watercraft * Unknown class Nuclear-Armed Submarines Weapons Main Assault Rifles * F2000 * M16A3 * AK74 * FAMAS Main Carbines * XM177E2 Commando * OTs-14 Groza * AKS-74U * G36C Main Sub-Machine Guns * MP5K * Spectre M4 * VZ-66 (BK modified Skorpion) * PP-19 Bizon Main Light Machine Guns * M60E6 (BK modified M60) * PKM * RPK * HK21 Main Sniper Rifles * M82 Barrett * CheyTac M200 * SV-98 Main Designated Marksman Rifles * M39 EMR * Dragunov SVU * VSS Vintorez * MK14 EBR Main Shotguns * Armsel Striker * AA-12 * M870 * Saiga 12 Main Handguns * Glock 17 * CZ75 * MP-443 Grach Main Rocket Launchers * SMAW * RPG-7 * BK47 SuperDragon (derivated from Javelin) * IGLA 9K38 Main Grenade Launchers * M320 * MSGL * M79 * XM25 * RGM-40 Kastet Main Gadgets * Medkit * Defibrillator * Ammo Box * Repair Tool * SAMS-78 Motion Sensor * Radio Beacon * Underbarrel Weapon Attachments * SOFLAM * M2 SLAM * NEAP ST66 Sting Grenades * AT Mines * AP Mines * C4 Explosives * Sarin Gas Grenades * SOG Knife Ranking Regardless of the branch service their served and their rank there, a recruit will always start as a Corporal. *Corporal *Sergeant *Staff Sergeant *First Sergeant *Master Sergeant *Lieutenant *Captain *Major *Commander *Warchief Also, Black Knights operators are specialized in only one skill or activity. There's regiments for Storm Troopers and for Engineers. Of the many BK Specialized soldiers one can find: * Storm Troopers: Assault troopers and medics. The first line of a Black Knight offensive are conformed by them. Storm troopers usually carry Assault Rifles, Grenade Launchers and medical equipment. * Engineers: Specialized mechanics and combatants. Their main duty is to repair damaged mechanical equipment and vehicles, as well to destroy the enemy's. Because of their high intelligence and awareness, Engineers also use the environment on their favour. Engineers usually carry Carbines, Shotguns, Explosives and a repair tool. * Reconnaissance: Mainly conformed by snipers. Their job is to spot enemy movement and report to their commanders. Generally and by rule, recon troopers cannot access buildings without an order from their commanders. Recon soldiers usually carry Sniper Rifles, Submachine Guns and SOFLAMs. Sometimes Recon soldiers can make use of drones. * Scouts: Soldiers who usually are accompanied by recon soldiers, as they provide Scouts with an overwatch. They go to places recon troopers cannot, such as buildings and tunnels. Scouts usually carry Submachine Guns, Carbines and Motion Sensors. * Support Gunners: Heavy weapons operators. As the name says, they provide suppressive fire by using high volumes of gunfire. They also can provide support to their squad mates by using mortar fire, or giving them munition. Support Gunners in Black Knights ranks are usually combined with Storm Troopers. Support Gunners usually carry Light Machine Guns, Mortars, Ammo packs and sometimes Miniguns with them. * Commandos: They're Engineers that are trained to operate behind enemy lines using their explosive ordinance to their favour in unconventional warfare. They're specialized in CQB. Commandos usually carry Carbines, Shotguns, Knives and Explosives. Multiplayer Black Knights are also a playable multiplayer faction, they're notable for their deep voices, and for their violent swearing during battles. Warchief Urlacher is the announcer for this team. Warchief Quotes " They're no match for you! You were prepared for this... Now bring us the damn victory!" - Match Start " They hate you for no reason! Give those motherfuckers a reason to do so. " - Match Start " Give 'em hell, soldier! " - Match Start " Victory is in our grasp! " - Winning the Match " You're meanest sons of a bitches the world has seen! Fucking act like it! " - Losing the Match " C'mon brothers, war's a bitch! Turn her around and fuck her in the ass! " - Losing the Match " Keep up the assault! " - Winning the Match " Regroup! We may fucked this up, but it will never happen again! " - Match Lost " Tonight we drink from the cup of victory! And our enemies not, because they're fucking dead. " - Match Won " Fucking shit... We're losing! So, do something now or we're fucked! " - Losing the Match " Excellent work! Don't forget those who gave it all to help you get us the victory! " - Match Won " Well done! They're our bitches now! - Match Won " Our men died... For nothing. " - Match Lost " They took a fucking dump on us... Don't let this happen again! " - Match Lost " You will triumph where the others failed, brother! Finish the mission! " - Zero Tickets " You're not dead. Keep fighting! " - Zero Tickets " They died for you! You'll live for them! " - Zero Tickets " If you're still alive, then you're a badass motherfucker! Lead us to victory! " - Zero Tickets " You are not tired! You are not defeated! You want to kick ass and take names! Fucking do it! " - Zero Tickets " What didn't kill you, it's going to die! C'mon let's move! " - Zero Tickets " Now they're running with their tails into their asses! Find them and kill them! " - Enemy Zero Tickets " Find them and cut their damn heads off! " - Enemy Zero Tickets " White flags? Fuck white flags! You're war machines, shove them up their asses! " - Enemy Zero Tickets " Get the last ones! Remember, no one escapes your fury and your will to kill! " - Enemy Zero Tickets " You are the only one left? They're asking for a deathwish. " - Search and Destroy when there's 1 player alive. " The last thing they will see will be you shooting the shit outta of them. " - SnD - 1 player alive " Permission to die, denied. Finish the mission! " - SnD - 1 Player Alive " Your brothers are no more with you. You WILL avenge them. " - SnD - 1 player alive Player Soldier Quotes " Okay, I took that fucker out! " " I took that cocksucker out! " " Okay, I took that cocksucker out! " " Hey, I killed that fucker... " " Die! Die! Dieeeeeee! " " What the fucking shit...? " -- Danger Close Alert " HAHAHA! I'M HERE YOU LITTLE FUCKER! " - When "Suppressed" " HOHOHO! ARE YOU SCARED?! " - When "Suppressed" " FUCK THIS SHIT! I CAN'T GET OUTTA HERE EITHER! " - When "Suppressed" " SOMEONE SHOOT THIS SON OF A BITCH, I'M STUCK! " - When "Suppressed" " FUCK YOU!!! " - When "Suppressed" " HEY MAN, FUCK YOU! FUCK YOU! " - When "Suppressed" " STOP THE FUCK UP! I'M SHITTING MYSELF! " - When "Suppressed" " BETTER LUCK NEXT TIME, DUMBSHIT! " - When "Suppressed" " Hey, give me that. " - When stabbing " Sup, son. " - When stabbing " Just shut the fuck up " - When stabbing " Now you see me, now you don't " - When stabbing " You're misssing... Forever. " - When stabbing " Spotted some fuckers going our way " - Spotting Infantry " SNIPER! GET YOUR DICKS ON THE DIRT! " - Spotting Sniper " Enemies spotted! Kill the motherfuckers! " - Spotting Infantry " Catch this motherfuckers! " - Throwing Grenade " TOUCHDOWN, DUMBFUCKS! " - Killing someone with Grenade " Don't die on me now, you hardcore motherfucker! " - Reviving someone